Power Rangers Beast Force (EmiChannel)
Production Synopsis Five exchange students from different countries find mysterious crystal cubes while on a field trip to the forest. One of them falls out of Adler, the German student's hand, and rolls away to a big stone cube that has perfect slots for all five of the cubes. When the students insert them, they are transported into AnimaLand, a mysterious place inhabited by AniMen, humanoid animals. Once they get home, they find themselves involved in an alien invasion. The cubes start to glow and they transform into Beast Prism Morphers to transform the teens into Power Rangers. Plot Characters Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|'Beast Force Red' Adler Zyuoh-blue.png|'Beast Force Blue' Serena Zyuoh-yellow.png|'Beast Force Yellow' Lyle Zyuoh-green.png|'Beast Force Green' Tanner Zyuoh-white.png|'Beast Force White' Amira Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|'Animal Welt Schwarz' Marcos Zyuoh-orange.png OrangeDNARanger.jpg PurpleDNARanger.jpg NavyDNARanger.jpg BrownRanger.jpg GoldDNARanger.jpg Octopus Ranger.jpg Zyuoh-Purple.png|'Beast Force Purple' Perla Allies Villains * Deathgalien ** Genis *** Nalia *** Quval * Bunglay Morphin Calls Rangers: Beast Force, roar! Beast Boost Mode Rangers: Beast Boost Mode! Roll Call Adler: King of the Open Skies! Beast Force Eagle! Adler (as Gorilla): King of the Jungle! Beast Force Gorilla! Adler (as Whale): King of Kings! Beast Force Whale! Serena: Queen of the Seas! Beast Force Shark! Serena (as Mole): Queen of the Underground! Beast Force Mole! Serena (as Octopus): Queen of the Deep! Beast Force Octopus! Lyle: King of the Savannah! Beast Force Lion! Lyle (as Bear): King of the Mountain! Beast Force Bear! Tanner: King of the Forest! Beast Force Elephant! Tanner (as Giraffe): King of the Treetops! Beast Force Giraffe! Tanner (as Bat): King of the Midnight Caves! Beast Force Bat! Amira: Queen of the Snow! Beast Force Tiger! Amira (as Panther): Queen of the Stealth! Beast Force Panther! Amira (as Panda): Queen of the Bamboo! Beast Force Panda! Marcos: King of the World! Animal Welt Schwarz! Bard: King of the Heavens! Beast Force Falcon! Perla Queen of the Blue Skies! Beast Force Condor! Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Beast Prism Morpher **Beast Prism Morpher Beta ** Beast Prism Morpher Omega * Beast Light Morpher * Beast Morph Blaster * Beast Blast Saber ** Beast Blast Saber Beta ** Beast Blast Saber Omega Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Eagle Sword ** Falcon Sword ** Condor Sword Zords * Beast Force Ultrazord ** Whale Force Megazord ** Welt Beast Megazord *** Welt Power Megazord + Bat **** Bat Beast Zord **** Welt Power Megazord ***** Crocodile Beast Zord ***** Wolf Beast Zord ***** Rhinos Truck Zord *** Beast Hercules Megazord **** Jungle Hercules Megazord + Mole ***** Mole Beast Zord ***** Jungle Hercules Megazord ****** Elephant Beast Zord ****** Tiger Beast Zord ****** Gorilla Beast Zord **** Beast Force Megazord + Giraffe ***** Giraffe Beast Force ***** Beast Force Megazord ****** Eagle Beast Zord ****** Shark Beast Zord ****** Lion Beast Zord * Raven Force Megazord + Octopus ** Octopus Beast Zord ** Raven Force Megazord *** Raven Beast Zord *** Cheetah Beast Zord *** Panther Beast Zord * Beast Heaven Mgazord + Butterfly ** Butterfly Beast Zord ** Beast Heaven Megazord *** Falcon Beast Zord *** Dolphin Beast Zord *** Unicorn Beast Zord * Condor Hercules Megazord + Panda ** Panda Beast Zord ** Condor Hercules Megazord *** Condor Beast Zord *** Snake Beast Zord *** Fox Beast Zord * Exotic Beast Zords ** Platypus Beast Zord ** Owl Beast Zord ** Jaguar Beast Zord ** Zebra Beast Zord Alternate Combinations Episodes #Awakening (Part 1) #Awakening (Part 2) #Homesickness #A Fight From the Past #Gorilla's Might (Part 1) #Gorilla's Might (Part 2) Cast Stage Shows Video Release Toyline Video Games Trivia/Notes See Also References Category:Netflix Era (EmiChannel)